1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable pot, and more particularly to a foldable pot that can be folded to reduce the volume of the foldable pot and can be carried conveniently.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional pot is used to store liquid such as water or drink and usually has a base, a body, a mouth and two handles. The body is formed on and protrudes form the base. The mouth is formed on the body opposite to the base and has an external surface. The handles are securely mounted on and protrude from the external surface of the mouth. Then, users can carry the conventional pot with the handles.
However, the base, the body and mouth of the conventional pot have a fixed structure and cannot be folded to reduce the volume of the conventional pot and this requires larger space to store the conventional pot when the conventional pot is not in use and the fixed structure of the conventional pot is inconvenient for carriage. Furthermore, the handles of the conventional pot are securely mounted on the external surface of the mouth, and cannot be folded and detached from the conventional pot and this is inconvenient in maintenance and cleanness.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a foldable pot to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.